a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit and an assembly for the storage and transportation of medical equipment including endoscopes, as well as to a method for storing and transporting endoscopes. In particular, the present invention relates to a support tray for endoscopes, a barrier sheet and a kit for the transportation of endoscopes comprising a support tray and barrier means.
b. Related Art
Flexible medical endoscopes are used for the internal examination of various parts of the human or animal body. They are produced in diameters ranging from 0.02 to 0.6 inches (0.5 to 15 mm) and with lengths of 12 to 120 inches (300 to 3000 mm). The majority of endoscopes have internal channels, down which air, water or accessories may be directed so as to facilitate examinations, or to carry out surgical procedures.
Due to the invasive nature of many of the procedures for which flexible medical endoscopes are used, it is necessary that the endoscopes and all the detachable parts and components such as the valves are thoroughly cleaned and disinfected prior to and after each use. It is desirable if the room in which the cleaning and disinfection are carried out is in close proximity to the operating theatre or procedure room; however, this is often not the situation and as a result, endoscopes are frequently carried over reasonably long distances both prior to and after being used on a patient.
At least in the United Kingdom and France, the recent BSE (Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy) crisis has led to heightened concerns that the human form, Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (CJD), may be transmitted by contaminated endoscopes or their detachable parts. Moreover, the recent re-emergence of tuberculosis also presents a threat of airborne contamination in areas where endoscopes are being used and transported.
Several national and international clinical guidelines regarding the use, storage and cleaning of endoscopes have recently been published. These include:                National Endoscopy Programme Decontamination Standards for Flexible Endoscopes, updated March 2009, L. Thomson et al.        Multisociety Guideline on Reprocessing Flexible GI Endoscopes, 2011, Bret T. Petersen et al.        ESGE ESGENA guideline, Cleaning and disinfection in gastrointestinal endoscopy, update 2008, U. Beilenhoff et al.        Department of health Choice Framework for local Policy and Procedures 01-06—Decontamination of flexible endoscopes: Operational management manual 13536: 1.0: England.        
Many of the current methods of carrying endoscopes are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons including:                limited protection of the endoscope against accidental damage or contamination;        limited protection for users against contamination and possible infection from a used endoscope; and        limited protection for clean endoscopes against cross-contamination from used endoscopes or other potentially contaminated surfaces.        
Furthermore, to reduce the possibility of cross-contamination and to allow accurate records to be kept regarding how and when the endoscope has been used, it is necessary to keep full traceability records.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved means of storing and transporting medical equipment such as endoscopes.